Problemas,el lago y las flores
by Serenity Potter Moon
Summary: Harry se encuentra en un pequeño problema,cuya solución,irónicamente,encuentra en el Bosque Prohibido:debe encontrar algo perfecto,y lo hará de un modo muy especial...


**Problemas,el lago y las flores**

Estaban a mediados de Septiembre. Harry había decidido salir a caminar en solitario por los terrenos de Howarts para despejarse un rato. Normalmente era Hermione la que lo ayudaba a solucionar cualquier problema que tuviese pero, obviamente, para este no podía pedirle ayuda.

Harry suspiró. Estaba metido en un lío tremendo. Con todo el asunto de salir de casa de sus tíos, la visita al Valle de Godric, la Madriguera, Ron molestando, etc, no había tenido oportunidad de pasarse por el Callejón Diagón el tiempo suficiente como para buscarlo.

Rendido, decidió sentarse en el gigantesco árbol que había junto al lago. Cogió una piedra y la tiró al agua, viendo como se formaban las ondas y con la esperanza de que el agua le diera la solución a su problema.

Evidentemente, no se le apareció ningún ángel ni nada parecido; él no tenía tanta suerte.

Derrotado, se levantó y se acercó al lago, pero al momento dio un grito. Había caído al agua y, por alguna extraña razón, no podía subir a la superficie. Sin embargo, descubrió que no le hacía falta respirar, hasta que finalmente logró subir a la superficie y salir del agua, pensando en su mala suerte (apenas dos meses antes había destruido al idiota de Voldemort y ya tenía más problemas).Acostumbrado a mantener la alerta permanente(cortesía de Alastor Moody),dio un rápido vistazo a su alrededor, pero no encontró nada especialmente alarmante. Solamente parecía ser una época un poco más…¿calurosa?

Antes de que pudiera analizar nada más, vio acercarse a alguien así que, por si acaso, se escondió detrás de un árbol. Cuando la figura se acercó lo suficiente para poder distinguirlo, se quedó boquiabierto: ¡era su padre! Parecía tener más o menos su edad… ¿Eso quería decir que había viajado en el tiempo?

Decidió salir y, para su sorpresa, James no notó su presencia. Harry dedujo que debía de ser algo parecido a un pensadero, aunque obviamente, eso no era posible,ya que seguía teniendo la sensación de moverse en el agua a pesar de haber salido del lago, además ¿un pensadero en el lago de Howarts?. Se sentó frente al ¿recuerdo? de su padre y lo observó.

James parecía taciturno, desanimado. Estaba muy distinto de cómo lo había visto en los recuerdos de Snape. De repente, levantó la vista y se levantó.

Decidiendo que no podía pasarle nada malo, teniendo en cuenta que posiblemente ni siquiera estuviese allí (y también que estaba muerto de curiosidad),Harry decidió seguirlo. Para su sorpresa(o no tanta, teniendo en cuenta lo que sabía de él), su padre se adentró en el bosque prohibido, por el que se movía perfectamente y sin vacilar, a la vez que parecía decir sus pensamientos en voz alta.

-No puedo creerlo…la conozco mejor que nadie y no tengo ni idea de que regalarle…Quiero impresionarla y que se convenza de que también puedo ser detallista-James se cruzó de brazos con el ceño fruncido-¿Por qué Lily dirá que no lo soy? Siempre he sido muy atento con ella…así que le haré el mejor regalo de cumpleaños que le hayan dado en su vida.

Satisfecho, el mayor de los Potter siguió andando por el Bosque Prohibido, hasta que se volvió a detener y se sentó en una roca.

-Vale, me rindo. No tengo ni idea de que regalarle. No puedo comprarle un libro, apuesto mi escoba nueva que tiene una biblioteca completa; más vale que ni siquiera intente comprarle ropa o meteré más la pata; joyas no…ella no es materialista, prefiere otro tipo de cosas, como… ¡Eso es!

Ante el sobresalto de Harry (que estaba sonriendo al comprender que su padre no era tan sumamente estúpido como él creía), James se levantó de un salto y corrió en una dirección en la que Harry no conocía nada que pudiera ser interesante.

Tras unos diez minutos corriendo, en los que el ojiverde agradeció su entrenamiento de Quidditch, James se detuvo frente a una pared aparentemente inquebrantable de ramas. Mientras Harry se quedaba alucinado, James sacó la varita y con un suave movimiento de muñeca, la espesa pared se abrió, dejando al ojiverde impresionado.

Tras esa enorme masa de ramas y hojas se encontraba un prado totalmente despejado, en el que, a diferencia de resto del bosque, daba el sol, y donde se podían ver todo tipo de flores y varios unicornios preciosos, que miraron recelosos a James pero que no salieron corriendo. El moreno miraba satisfecho el precioso espectáculo y sonreía con suficiencia.

-Esto es perfecto. Lily adora las flores, y ya que nunca ha aceptado las rosas, aquí podrá tener todos los tipo que quiera. Y estoy seguro de haberla oído decir que los unicornios le recordaban a un calabo, o caballo, o algo por el estilo, que tenía cuando era niña…después de esto, no podrá volver a decir que no soy detallista…

Harry miró con atención el prado. Así que por eso estaba tan nervioso James…era el cumpleaños de su madre y quería impresionarla. Por lo que le había contado Remus, Lily sí que adoraba esos detalles…

El moreno sonrió. Sin saberlo, ese recuerdo(o lo que fuera que estaba viendo de su padre),le había solucionado el problema…

Sin querer molestar (cosa difícil, teniendo en cuenta que no lo veía),el ojiverde salió del prado y volvió a los terrenos de Howarts, hasta llegar frente al lago de nuevo. Suspiró.

Vale; había descubierto la solución a su problema, pero,¿de que le servía si estaba atrapado en donde-quiera-que-fuese? Sin darse cuenta, volvió a quedar frente al lago y calló, sintiendo la misma sensación de no poder nadar, pero sin necesitar aire.

Cuando consiguió salir y levantarse, descubrió que el tiempo volvía a ser el mismo, así que, sonriendo con satisfacción, se dirigió al castillo para empezar a prepararlo todo…

Hermione Granger era arrastrada a través de los terrenos de Howarts. Esto en un principio no sería preocupante, pero cuando vio hacia donde se dirigían, empezó a intentar liberarse de su agarre.

-Harry, sabes que no me gusta ir al Bosque Prohibido, así que déjalo, en serio.¡Harry, he dicho que me sueltes!

Viendo que el ojiverde no le hacía caso (para variar),intentó soltar su brazo del agarre al que era sometida. El moreno, al ver que la joven intentaba escapar, se decidió por una medida más segura: la cogió en volandas.

Antes de que la sorprendida prefecta pudiese protestar ya estaban adentrados en el Bosque Prohibido, de modo que decidió hacer lo que siempre había hecho: confiar en Harry.

Al cabo de un cuarto de hora aproximadamente de andar hacia el interior, llegaron hasta una especie de pared de ramas y hojas. El ojiverde depositó a su acompañante con suavidad en el suelo y sacó la varita del bolsillo de sus pantalones. Con suave giro de muñeca, todas las ramas se abrieron dando paso a una especie de paraíso.

Había flores de todos los tipos, colores y tamaños. Hermione se debatía entre el asombro y la felicidad. Al final, se dirigió hacia un sonriente Harry, que abrió los brazos como queriendo abarcar todo el prado.

-Hermione, espero que no te enfades mucho conmigo por traerte prácticamente a rastras, pero tenía que hacerlo. Aquí hay todo tipo de flores, y cada una significa algo distinto, igual que cada mujer es de una forma distinta y cada sentimiento es único e inigualable. Por sí solas todas las flores son tan hermosas como su significado: la azucena, inocencia; la azalea, templanza; el iris, esperanza; el jazmín, amabilidad; la lunaria, sinceridad; el loto, elocuencia; la orquídea, belleza; el polyanthus, confianza; la verónima, fidelidad. Sin embargo, cuando todas se unen-con un suave movimiento de varita,varias flores se elevaron del prado y se juntaron formando un hermoso ramo en la mano de Harry,que se acercó a una llorosa Hermione,y se lo entregó.-forman algo aún mas bello e impresionante. Pero, por muy bellas que sean, nada es capaz de representarte a ti siquiera mínimamente. Tu inocencia es más pura que cualquier azucena; ninguna azalea puede igualar tu templanza en los momentos más difíciles; no hay iris en este mundo que iguale la esperanza que tu me mas dado siempre en los momentos más duros; ningún jazmín puede representar más la amabilidad que tú misma, que aceptaste a personas que te han insultado y hecho la vida imposible durante años; la lunaria no puede ser más sincera que tu, la única persona capaz de decirme las cosas a la cara y sin miedo; el loto no puede competir con tu elocuencia y tu inteligencia; ni siquiera los humanos podemos-ante esto, la joven rió entre lágrimas.-No hay orquídea en todo el mundo mágico ni el muggle que no envidie tu belleza; no hay nadie en quien confíe más que en ti, y esa confianza no puede ser representada por una flor, por hermosa que ésta sea ;y desde luego, nadie me ha sido tan fiel como tu tanto en la amistad como en el amor, que has creído en mí a pesar de todo lo que ha pasado y todos los que han intentado separarnos. Por eso, para mí, tú eres la mejor y más valiosa de todas las flores que hay. No necesitas joyas valiosas ni lujosos vestidos para ser hermosa; tu inteligencia es natural, y sólo hay algo que valore más que tu amistad: tu amor. De lo único que alguien te puede acusar es de robarme el corazón, pero ¿qué diablos? No creo que eso sea un delito si mi corazón quería ser robado. Si no hubiese sido así, te lo hubiese entregado yo en bandeja de oro, que es sólo una milésima parte de lo que te mereces, preciosa.

Te amo por ser inteligente, por ser mi amiga , mi confidente; pero sobretodo, te amo por ser simplemente Hermione, y por querer a Harry, simplemente a Harry.

Ante esto, la castaña simplemente se tiró a los brazos de su novio totalmente ruborizada, liberando por fin las lágrimas de felicidad que llevaba aguantando desde que llegaran a ese hermoso prado.

-Gracias, Harry.¡¡Es el mejor regalo que me han hecho nunca!!

El moreno sonrió y correspondió el abrazo. De repente, miró al frente e hizo que su novia diera la vuelta hasta darle la espalda. Nuevamente, la castaña quedó sorprendida: frente a ellos había una pareja de unicornios suavemente echados sobre las flores.

-¿Ves lo que te decía? No hay flor que compita con tu inocencia…hasta los unicornios están de acuerdo conmigo…-aunque ella no pudiera verlo, Harry tenía una sonrisa de pura picardía en el rostro.

-Me encantan los unicornios, pero hay algo que me gusta aún más que todas las flores y animales del mundo.-tras salir de su ensimismamiento contemplando los bellos animales, Hermione se giró quedando de nuevo frente a un confuso Harry.-TÚ.

Antes de que el moreno pudiera reaccionar, Hermione lo estaba besando apasionadamente, así que decidió dejar de pensar para dedicarse a esa placentera tarea…

-Sí…definitivamente, este es mi mejor cumpleaños…Creo que voy a tener que cumplir 17 años todos los días…

Harry sonrió antes de perderse en la pasión de su novia.¿Quién dijo que la inocencia y la pasión eran cualidades opuestas? Se notaba que el que lo dijo no conocía a su querida Hermione…


End file.
